Wisely Chosen
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: This is my first LoZ story and it's a oneshot. The story sort of bridges small parts between Skyward Sword and Ocarina of Time. But it's mostly based on Ocarina of Time. Read to find out and please review. Enjoy the story.


**Author's Note: This is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic. I hope you guys like it. It is kind of based on Skyward Sword and Ocarina of Time.**

They had relived the same lives before but they didn't mind at all. Princess Zelda walked down the stairs to the grand Hylian ball room with a beautiful view of her honored guests. Her pink and white dress and long, white gloves and were illuminated under the chandelier light. Her golden crown and Triforce earrings shined brighter than any star in the cosmos. Up until the arrival of the ball, Princess Zelda has been attending royal meetings, seeing prince suitors and visiting the market place of Hyrule making sure her subject were doing well and were happy. With all that she had to do, Princess Zelda began to get a little hung strung and tense. The ball was her escape. Seeing everyone in attendance and having a merry time by dancing around on the newly polished dance floor greatly pleased Zelda. As Princess Zelda made her way down to the ball room and out to the patio area, she looked for her Hero of Time, Link. She was sure that he would be at the castle at the moment. She recounted their former lives being reincarnated in the same bodies but with different childhood memories. Zelda recalled how she was once the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia and how she and Link were childhood friends who were so close that their loftwings were close. Then looked over the land underneath their childhood home and then after a walk through a gate to attempt to retrieve Impa, but a witch destroyed the gate they went through which caused their spirits to be trapped. Once their spirits woke after a hundred years, she and Link were brought back into the world in a new lifetime. They were now born on the solid ground rather than on the ground of Skyloft.

As Princess Zelda walked out to the patio in hopes of finding Link, she thought back to the most recent events of their lives. Link, the Hero of Time, was a lost boy in the Lost Woods who befriended the Forest Sage, Saria, first. He had no previous memory of his old life and nor did Princess Zelda. Link fulfilled his destiny of the hero of Hyrule once he had awoken from the Spirit Realm as a young man. He went on a noble journey to stop the evil king, Ganondorf, and save Zelda. On his journey, he also befriended other Sages except he deeply touched Zelda even when she was a Sage herself.

Once Zelda and Hyrule were saved and Ganondorf was sealed away, Zelda and Link reverted back to their childhood. On the day before all of darkness would befall on the great land of Hyrule, young Link snuck into the castle to meet young Zelda once again and when their eyes met, they remembered everything from the beginning of their previous lives. No words were needed. From that point on, Zelda and Link's friendship was reborn just how they were reborn. From that moment on, Princess Zelda and the honored knight, Link, grew close and worked well together to keep their home safe from evil. They became good friends and even though Link didn't speak very much, Princess Zelda deemed him to be excellent company. He was a great listener, a wonderful comfort to have and, in her opinion, the best knight Hyrule could have.

Princess Zelda got out to the stone patio and looked up at the stars. She thought of the Goddess Hylia as she stared at the twinkling stars. She had let her long, blonde hair waver in the gentle breeze. Zelda withdrew her stare from the night sky and searched for Link. In the shadows was him. He was leaning against a wall. Princess Zelda turned toward her left to address the Hero of Hyrule.

"Link?"

Link stood up away from the wall and came out of the shadows. He walked toward his wise and beautiful leader. The milky moonlight illuminated his evening outfit. His outfit was of the same design of his usual hero attire except he did not don a hat and he did not have a shield. Link's outfit consisted of a green tunic, gold chainmail, gold earrings, white long sleeved undershirt and bone colored pants with brown boots and gauntlets. In addition to his outfit, Link also wore a deep brown, hooded cloak and had a ceremonial sword attached to his three-point, brown belt on his right side. His full head of short, blonde hair went halfway down his neck and his side swept bangs fell toward the left side of his forehead. Typically, his bangs would be parted from the middle, but Zelda noticed that Link fixed his bangs to go to one side just for the evening. She wondered if he had anything in mind for the night. Princess Zelda did note to herself that Link always seemed charming no matter how he looked. While Zelda was stuck in her thoughts, Link stopped in front of her two feet away and offered her his hand. Princess Zelda smiled.

"Do you want to dance?"

Link gazed into Princess Zelda's blue eyes with his own eyes. Light blue met with stormy blue. Link took Zelda's delicate hand in his firm one and gave her a nod of confirmation. He wanted to dance with his dear friend and respected leader. Link escorted Zelda back into the ball room and brought her to the middle of the dance floor. The royal orchestra began to play as Link brought Princess Zelda into a waltz position. Each step they took flowed with the tempo of the sounds of a harp, flutes, ocarinas, and violins. The music was the sound of the wind of the night. Everyone had their eyes on their princess and the hero of Hyrule. Zelda and Link danced well. They were naturals with their feet lightly touching the ground. They could be on air if they chose to.

When the song ended so did Link and Zelda. They stared into each other's eyes as they could hear a murmur from the crowd. Their applause was white noise to the Hero of Time and Princess Zelda. The two longtime friends and hidden soul mates took their leave and went back outside in the rose garden. They walked side-by-side along a cobblestone path in the rose garden and only sat down when they found a bench facing the main fountain. The fountain spouted out clear water under the safety of trees and fairies fluttered among the tree branches and leaves. Zelda took the moment to breathe in fresh air and relax for once. She could always let herself relax and unwind whenever Link was with her. She needed salvage from the daily life a ruler over a vast, mighty and beautiful land. There was always something; Gerudo thieves, amateur spell casters trying to fill the shoes of Ganondorf and ghosts running amuck with her faithful subjects. But luckily, she could depend on Link to save the day when other knights couldn't keep things in order. She did feel bad for depending on Link so much and every other time she would apologize for overusing his services, but he didn't seem to mind. Then again, Zelda could have mistook Link's silence as him not minding, but he could just possibly have the mind to not complain since he knows that she has a huge responsibility to uphold and he's just being a good friend. Nonetheless, Zelda was grateful to have Link help her and help the Kingdom safe from all sorts of no-good-doers. Even when Princess Zelda didn't need Link's help, he was certainly busy running errands and doing favors for the villagers and ranchers. Zelda fluttered her eyes and cleared her eyes. She focused on the fountain in front of her and Link and had let out a sigh of relief.

"It's a beautiful night tonight isn't it, Link?"

Link grunted in agreement.

"I'm so glad that the kingdom could have a ball tonight. So much had been going on lately that I was afraid that everyone would go mad if we didn't unwind soon."

Zelda paused and turned toward Link. "Did you have fun dancing, Link?"

Link smiled and nodded. Zelda smiled in reply.

"I'm glad. I felt more at ease as we danced. Even now, I feel good. I feel happy."

Zelda turned back to look at the fountain. Her eyes drank in the view of the spouting clear water. The light from the fairies and the moon mixed well and made the water glisten. A pink purplish hue was sprinkled over the surface of the water. The night breeze picked up which tackles Zelda's bare shoulders. Link saw Zelda shiver and carefully took of his cloak and gently draped it over her shoulders. Princess Zelda suddenly felt a warm and slightly heavy weight on her shoulders and then looked over at Link in question.

"Link?"

He just stared at her. His eyes spoke for her and Zelda understood him completely.

"I see. Thank you, Link."

Link nodded his head and then briefly turned away to pluck a red rose from a nearby bush and gave it to Zelda. Her cheeks quickly matched the shade of the flower. She looked at Link with bewilderment.

"What's this for, Link?"

Link didn't say or do anything. He simply gazed into Zelda's blue eyes. Zelda finally understood what Link what to convey to her. She leaned in and kisses him on the cheek.

"I feel very close to you, Link. I don't know what to do if you weren't around. I need you in my life."

Link reached over with his left hand and placed it on Zelda's shoulder. Then he scooted closer to her.

"Princess Zelda."

Zelda was baffled to hear Link's voice but it was soothing and deep. It sounded like a true warrior's voice with a hint of softness.

"Yes, Link?"

"I will always be your Hero of Hyrule."

"You will?"

"Yes. I will always be there for you."

Zelda took in Link's words and then smiled once she realized what he truly meant. A wide smile graced her face.

"I love you too, Link."

Then Princess Zelda leaned in and so did Link. Their lips met. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss defined their lives and their love: one that they could not pursue very often, but when they would, it would be worthwhile. They would always have each other regardless if they could be legally unified or to remain as friends who harbor a hidden love. Their love would most likely be an unopened treasure chest. After a minute or two, Link and Zelda pull away at the same time.

"Link, you and I have been friends for a long time and now we have gone to a new level of our relationship. We may never get to have a moment alone like this again, but we will always have each other. Nothing or no one will break what we have."

Link happily nodded.

"Link…We will always have our love."

Link smiled.

"I thought you would feel that way. I'm glad."

Just then an advisor came rushing in the rose garden and found Link and Zelda.

"Princess Zelda, you have received a message."

Zelda got up from the bench.

"I guess this night has to be cut off short."

"I'm afraid so, Princess Zelda. Shall I have someone take care of the guests?"

"Do so if you must. But sincerely apologize to the guests and let them know that I give them my best."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Princess Zelda looks back to Link over her shoulder.

"Link, please come with me back to the castle."

Link grunted and then obediently stood up from the bench. He understood his place in the kingdom and Zelda's place in the kingdom. He also understood where his relationship with Princess Zelda was. He accepted it as fact. He was fine with it since he got to share at least one tender and passionate kiss with her. As the trio quietly traveled back to the castle to tend to business, Princess Zelda took in the scent of the rose while Link walked by her side. They kept their love secret from everyone else and would suffer in silence for the sake of their people. Their love was as quiet and strong as the Hero of Time himself.

~The End~


End file.
